vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Crossover Chronicle Part 6
''DISCLAIMER: Please read'' This page is to chronicle the events of the massive crossover between the YouTube community, and the many Twitch community. Reminder, it is ALL RP (Role Play) and should be treated as such. No ill will is to be spread to the people playing characters. Keep in mind there are actual people behind the characters, and they're just putting on a show for the enjoyment of others. It is not to be taken seriously. The role players are actually good friends and have discussed their storylines via Twitter and Discord. Again: IT IS AN RP, A SHOW THEY ARE PUTTING ON. We understand that you get invested, but please remember, they're only human as well. As the community has adopted the saying we shall use it here. "Roleplay, BTW." ― The Community This is the beginning of a major story-arc within the VR world and its inhabitants. The foundations were laid when Oathmeal was having another of her Neko Nights with Lanfear in which came along Chipz who was simply there to sing for the Neko (what could possibly go wrong?), and when things got a little 'dicey' Joey Bagels was summoned where he met vampire mafioso in a crossover event... (this is for those who were unable to catch the streams.) The events as followed... To catch up, PLEASE read the Crossover Chronicle event, as much has happened. This is the continuing RP event, basically chapter six. To catch up on the events, please read: * Crossover Chronicle * Crossover Chronicle Part 2 * Crossover Chronicle Part 3 * Crossover Chronicle Part 4 * Crossover Chronicle Part 5 Subject to Change Right now, being posted, is what one Observer has viewed through the following people's eyes: Zentreya, Oathmeal and KimplE. Other Observers have came together to started to document for one Observer. This new Observer has offered to document things from Stealth's side. Also plans on including the events from Chipz and Joey's POV will be added to their respective episode guides. Explanation As I was swamped with trying to keep up and felt really bad about not viewing events from their eyes. Again, sorry Kuri, SciFri, Cor Vous, VII. Sorry to Stealth's chat, as I only could see through someone else's eyes most of the time. Also, this Observer's health was being questioned, as he's been up for nine days straight trying to keep things lore related, usually with over seven hours (at the least) of typing. So if by all means, if anyone would want to come in and help from ANYONE's POV, please, do not hesitate. If you see grammar mistakes, please remember, I've been working on this for almost 12 days now, with ony 7 hours of sleep through the whole time. Don't forget... Please, check the vods. I've been trying to stop making it seem like a fan fic, and as such, I can't keep up with everything or everyone's streams. Also, several of Stealth's side are going to help with Chipz's POV. And soon, Joey's side and Chipz's will be added to their episode guides. June 12th Devil, Angels and a Cat A drunken Zen joined Cor Vous and SciFri on the top of the ship harbored at the side of Club Rogue. After getting more private, SciFri spoke to Zentreya, asking where she stands with Lanfear's ordeal, and the devil responded, 'Either or, somewhere in the middle' Cor asked if she wants to keep people safe, which she nodded. SciFri and Cor showed concern, wanting Lanfear to follow her heart, but who ever she chooses, she's 'gonna be in bad waters' as Cor Vous stated. The topic changed to war and how to prevent it. SciFri seemed upset that Chipz and Zentreya began to converse more then Chipz and the right hand. Cor brought up that Chipz was acting weird on the 11th. SciFri asked if he could trust Zentreya, and he wasn't sure if he ever could. Vampires and Demons After VII interupted them, Zentreya was informed Satchi and Ashunera became a couple, and it was revealed Ashunera willingly let Satchi feed off them. SciFri expressed interest in working together with Zentreya, and the two shook hands. Zentreya went to look for her sibling. Zentreya found her yandere sibling, dazed, confused, and babbling. It was revealed Satchi almost died if he didn't feed, and Ashunera would have died if it wasn't for SciFri. Ashunera tried to pass it off as the effect of drugs. After a karate chop by Zentreya, Ashunera decided to come clean. Minerva stepped in, trying to settle the info, saying Zentreya is a bit trigger happy. Ashunera agreed and the two siblings went to the docked ship. (Zentreya even saluted the flying ship that a space pirate uses to frequents the area.) On the Ship Zentreya confirmed that SciFri told her everything, as Ashunera showed concern over Satchi's wellbeing. Ashu turned this around on Zentreya, saying she'd do the same for Joey, to keep him safe. Ashunera went on to say she regretted nothing, (but is now suffering from dizziness, depression, bad thoughts, and fainting spells.) The two Siblings embraced, as Ashunera babbled about Joey, Chipz, war, and saying it didn't have anything to do with that, just Satchi. VII told Ashunera the effects will last about a week. Zen could tell something else was bothering Ashunera. The Yandere came clean, stating they're a demi-god. Demi God: Ashunera went on to explain how she never aged since she found Zentreya at the tender age of five. She was actually 82 at the time. She has no idea why she's a demi-god right now, she woke up in a lab, in ruins. Ashunera walked the streets, being taken in by Nimewe, and found Zentreya roaming the streets. The two embraced as a drunken PunishedYang crab walked up the side of the ship and Mimika watched. Nanoade came up, asking if Ashunera hated her. The two continued to talk, confirming that Nano and Ashu were friends. "I LIKE FRIENDS!" Nano shouted, and dove off the side of the ship, as Ashunera and continued to talk. Ashunera seemed to resent what they were, made in a lab. "I just want to be human..." Ashunera sadly stated. With that, Zentreya held Ashu's hand, and the smaller sibling cried onto it. Ashunera confirmed that they'll never let anyone hurt Satchi, even if it was Chipz, Joey, or even Zentreya. "I don't want war..." Ashunera stated. Zentreya nodded, and encouraged Ashunera to find Satchi. Zen sadly pulled her desert eagle on Ashunera, watching her 'younger' sibling disappear into the club's lights. Zen walked to the bow of the Ship, starring at the VRChat City in the distance, as two ships flew over her. Thinking Zentreya retreated to a private beach where she stared into the sky, now even more conflicted, over EVERYTHING at this point. She then went to the presentation room, trying to contact Ashunera. The leader wrote her name, Ashunera's, Joey's, and Satchii's, then the word War above it, with a line going between the two name groups. She remember the words Chipz said, "If you love them, then" before stopping herself and thinking. Demi-God and Demon Ashunera finally showed up, with Zen asking the shorter yandere if she loved him that much. Ash confirmed it. "If a war...'IF', I'll make you decide who to pick." Zentreya threatened. Ash went onto recall how Joey was an old friend, and how Zentreya was her sister for a longer time. Ashunera went on to say how everyone at the club just want to live their lives, just want to be happy. Zentreya encouraged Ash, telling her to follow the one she loves with her heart. "Even if they want me to hurt my friends?" Zen nodded. Ashunera went on to say how they will try in every way to prevent this war. Zentreya offered that Ashunera run away, taking Satchii with her. Ashunera was convinced Satchii wouldn't run away with the Yandere. Ashunera then warned her sister not to go after Satchii. The two sisters embraced. Ash asked about how Joey was going. Zentreya admitted she hasn't really seen him. Ashunera went on to say how she wants Zentreya to feel this, to be happy about love, and the leader said 'I am happy that he's happy. I know he still loves Lanfear'. Ashunera stated they have no feeling for Lanfear right now, causing all this pain for all the groups, being indeciscive and 'dumb'. Zentreya suddenly defended Lanfear, stating she's just protecting everyone, and that this was all her (Zentreya's) fault, and should have stayed out of it, before dashing to the nearest portal and vanishing. The Observer's feed cut out. Cat and Vampire Lanfear nurses Chipz back into feeling better as they talk about things. Lanfear makes sure to ask several times how he is feeling and even that she tried to get Kimple to come to where they are to help, but no response. Ultimately Lanfear writes that this collapsing from the previous day must be because of the glow on his hands. Lanfear writes that she will agree to go on a date with Chipz if he will go with her to talk to Kimple about his condition. Chipz retorts that he is okay with that condition so long as Kimple does not interrupt their date. In the end, Chipz suggests a kiss on the cheek, instead. Chipz is able to get up, though he does cough after standing and while walking. Two two embrace one another and Chipz says they should get going, as he opens a portal for where it all began... a table for two. The two spend some time at this jazz bar, at a window overlooking a beautifully lit city. They drink some champagne as Chipz eats some crunchy food. They do a toast to better times and discuss the condiments on the table. Chipz continues to eat, clearly the... sickness or condition he is suffering from driving his hunger. The two began to discuss things, such as favorite foods, favorite video game genre, and the like, until KimplE suddenly appeared. KimplE Inspects KimplE finds out Chipz had passed out twice, and mentioned the archives, how she was reading up on everyone, and that Chipz's book sort of...stopped, from the time of the first test she gave him, meaning he was affected by the other cycles. KimplE theorized his metadata (his soul) is leaking out. "Basically, you're deteriorating." KimplE bluntly put, as Chipz laughed. KimplE stated she isn't sure how to fix this, as it never happened before. Chipz tried to convince himself it's just a glitch. The vampire asked about Guardians and what happens to them, getting Normally, they move to the next cycle, and it would be continuing. with KimplE saying she is willing to wait to see how long it will carry. Chipz suddenly got angry, almost lashing out at KimplE. (Understandably.) Guardians "So if I become a guardian, things will be fine... right?" The vampire asked, as the robot said they don't think so, as his book already stopped. "I'm not even sure how you are here." KimplE bluntly put. Chipz seemed to be losing it more and more, saying he'll write his own history. "We can only hope..." KimplE stated. "There is nothing else I can do." The two conversed, Chipz asking why KimplE's 'doom and glooming' this. Chipz tried to understand, until KimplE interupted that Lanfear shouldn't learn of this, as it'd worry her more. All Powerful Chipz seemed angry at KimplE's prediciment, how she really doesn't care. Chipz started to lose it, laughing. KimplE expressed that he needs a calm head for this, for Lanfear's sanity. "You always followed your heart. Try following it now, for her." KimplE stated. "If I can do something, I will. I'd help...but I am only the keeper of the Archives...I can't." KimplE seemed to sadly state. Chipz stated his life hasn't been sugar canes and rainbows, and that all he knows that he loves Lanfear, and wants to live his life to the fullest. KimplE seemed unsure what the test would do to him "If I didn't care, I wouldn't have told you this.. Would you like to go to her?" KimplE offered, before showing Chipz around to Observe. (CLEVER.) Lanfear KimplE joined Lanfear in a rotating resturaunt. Chipz joined, expressing his happiness at seeing Lanfear, and the trio went to explore. KimplE brought the two to an art gallery, where KimplE told her Kitten observers that she's gonna let him enjoy this time while he can. KimplE kept her distance, letting Chipz enjoy his time with Lanfear. KimplE got bored, being away from Chipz and Lanfear, taking a cat nap. (She requested I write this.) KimplE, after her nap, wandered around, conversing with her Kittens, until Chipz and Lanfear came up. Offering to take them someplace else, KimplE dropped a portal. The trio began to explore this odd place, filled with games. They explored, playing some, and then Cor and Mimika joined as Chipz and Lanfear left to somewhere more private. Private Time They leave and return to the eternal garden map, which is no longer as dark. Chipz reminisces saying he kind of misses the exclusion of the old world. The two return to the pool that she helped him out of previously."J''ust know, that no matter what happens. I love you." "''I know I've been stupid and I've said a lot of stupid shit too. Can I say it now? Can I say it? Do I dare say it?" Y O U R H E A R T I S A L R E A D Y M I N E B T W They spend time in the pool at the edge of the garden world, in their swimsuits. Eventually Chipz says, "Things might get complicated, hell, things are already complicated." Lanfear tries to lighten the mood by pawing the air and Chipz nods his head saying, "You know what... even if life said... Chipz, you don't get a tomorrow. I'm still happy." The Observer's feed was cut at this point. June 13th Her Heart (III) Zentreya appeared in a private conversation with Satchii and Ashunera, stating they heard weird things about the A.L.A. Satchii over heard someone named LuLu taking over, since Zentreya was too lewd to run the A.L.A. (This was a conversation between Foxe and XerTmet.). Ashunera speculated that Zentreya's subordinates, and that if the army's having in fights, they won't even step in for the war. Ashunera kept going on saying they will protect their sister, with Satchii willing to stand by Ashu's side. The two informed her to have Gilgamesh by herside the entire time, until they can find out who the traitors and defectors were. Ashunera asked their sibling what they plan to do. "Interrogate." Zentreya simply wrote. The trio planned more and more, saying Zentreya should inspect the ranks, from lower levels to higher ups. All while Zero Guilt hid under a desk, overhearing everything. The Vampire and DemiGod continued to talk about XerTmet and the then unknown second party, and LuLu, as Zentreya stood, thinking. War Plans Ashunera went on to speculate that this was one of the worst times, the war hasn't even started and tearing bonds apart, ruining lives and all the distrust. "I don't think the Bagel Bandits will be safe much longer either..." Ashunera theorized. The red head concluded that this war will give all parties involved only pain and death. The siblings were confused, as they considered XerTmet was considered a friend for the longest time. Satchii thought of a plan, finding someone new to the A.L.A, have him follow XerTmet, and try to get information from the DereDere Waifu. They asked Zentreya if she had someone she could trust. The Red Devil confirmed she did, as Ashunera and Satchii went to Club Rogue. Zero Enters Suddenly from under the desk, Zero Guilt informed Zentreya she wanted to speak to Zentreya, as she left for the A.L.A base. Zentreya strayed behind, thinking to herself silently. Zen sadly looked down at her empty ring finger, took a pen, and drew a glowing ring around it. Sadly sighing, Zentreya went to the A.LA. Base to confront Zero. Zero confronted the Red Devil, saying she had a lot of problems with Zentreya, and how she spoke to Lanfear, how she wasn't OK with Zen going after Chipz. The angry maid claimed the Devil lied, backstabbed her, and that this was all kinds of messed up. She claimed that Zentreya has been trying to steal both Chipz and Joey, how Zentreya is causing more trouble, and she's being worse then Lanfear at this point. "If you want to help out Joey, you need to throw your feelings away for him. You're his red herring. I've come to the conclusion that YOU started a mess that you need to clean up." The angry maid explained. Zentreya broke down crying. Zero went on to say she had no home, she can't go back to Joey, Lanfear, or even Ashunera, how hurt they are, and how they only are in this for themselves at this point. Zero, despite all this, gave Zentreya a warning, that someone's out for her blood, and it was someone she knew. "Keep Kirby close, cause he won't make it out alive." Zero angerly went on, that if she wants to keep face, she'd come to her and discuss HER plan. "You disgust me." Zero stated, before leaving the sobbing Zentreya alone. Alone? Zentreya stood on the dance floor of the A.L.A. base, thinking to herself, looking at her empty ring finger once more, before slowly walking upstairs to the Meeting Lounge. She grabbed a pen, drawing a ring on her finger once more, before breaking down in screams and sobs. She fainted for a bit, before waking up, her nails elongated. Seeing herself with long claws and spikes coming from her thighs, Zentreya screamed in either pain or fear. Slowly coming to terms with this new development, Zentreya walked into her office, going to the Mirror. Demon Awakens After turning on the Mirror, Zentreya stood there, hair white, horns growing out of her skull, body covered in chitian like armor. It seems her demon form has finally awoken and has been embraced. Her body disagreed, as she broke down, crying once more, trying to shake her transformation off of her. Falling to the ground again, Zentreya woke up, her uniform returned, no horns, hair red. (It is theorized that the stress of this whole situation caused her to manifest.) Zen, confused and scared, went to the mirror, trying to confirm she was back to herself. Walking out of her office, Zen went down to the room parallel to the bar, where pictures of her friends and family were, as she looked at the Zenzz21 piece, before sobbingly walking back upstairs, not making it to the top floor before she collapsed. Her Nightmare She 'awoke' again, with her demon form already manifested, going to the meeting lounge and writing, Joey's the only thing that matters. She began to write a K, before something interfered. (Her crappy internet.) Moon? Zentreya, still in demonic form, appeared on the moon, in some kind of alter, looking up at the pulsating red Earth. Gilgamesh appeared, complimenting her new form. Zentreya then began to test her powers, vanishing on sight, and jumping high into the air. Gilgamesh told her to test her powers on him. The Demoness punched him, hurting the King of Kings, and Zen shrugging off Gilgamesh's punch. Zentreya reached out to the Earth, with Gilgamesh stating she has the power to make it hers now. Zentreya suddenly clutched her head, with Gilgamesh stating her mind isn't agreeing with itself, before vanishing. Back in her 'normal' form, Zen writhed in pain, as Gilgamesh watched over her, smirking, asking if she enjoyed her little rest. Zentreya desperately shook her head. Gilgamesh speculated what could have caused her to awaken early. Hell to Pay Gilgamesh went on to inform Zen that she needs to control her power, before that power controls her, as Zen silently stared into Space. Looking to Earth, Zentreya closed her fist on it. Gilgamesh told Zen to wake up, as the leader did so, after foreboding words from Gilgamesh. Calm Zentreya awoke in the Calm Room, where she almost, childishly, played with the spheres in there. After playing with them, she found a pen, thinking to herself, she has no one, they all hate her. "I'm alone...again..." Zentreya sadly wrote. "I'm to blame. For falling in love." She continued to write she was better off alone. Sadly drawing a heart, she wrote the words inside, Just Me, and drew a crack down the middle. She then went on to write the names of all her loved ones around the heart, Ashunera, Joey, Zero, and Lanfear, and drawing cracks under them too, saying they've broken or she has. After inspecting the words, she wrote: alone and then we are. Zen, after launching one of the spheres away, watched in horror as her hand started to write "Let it take over." She responded with I don't belong. Her hand continued to write. A sphere suddenly appeared in her hand. "I just want to see Joey. Someone to help me." After pondering everything, Zentreya wrote "I'm meant to be alone..." (A certain space pirate disagrees.) P-Room Part Guhbungah: Kirby joined his sister in the Presentation room, Kirby being concerned for the elder sibling's well being. "If I asked you a one time favor, would you do it?" Zentreya wrote, as Kirby said he was willing to do it, but the way she worded it worried him. Zentreya went on to explain she discovered her powers, the younger brother asking how she felt. "Nothing... I didn't exist. Something else took over." "Do you know what triggered that?" Kirby asked, concerned. "Heart Break." Zen wrote, sadly. Kirby asked who did it, getting a no in response to Mr. Bagels. "Everyone hates me...I can't trust anyone...Not even myself." The literal Red Devil went on to explain that she's the cause of it all, the possible war, the possible split up between Joey and Lanfear. "If I didn't meet Joey, Lanfear wouldn't have met Chipz..." The red head wrote. "If I lose control." She interrupted Kirby's fretting. "Everyone could die...So...Kill me..." Kirby was shocked. Kirby's Feelings Kirby went on how he couldn't do it, worried about Ashunera and Nimewe, and how his side would lose control possibly, and how he'd be next. The only brother hugged Zentreya, asking if there's another way. That if someone else could do it. Zen came clean, that only bloodlines, holy weapons and more power. Kirby was in tears, trying to figure out what to do. "I'm gonna try to help you..." Kirby smiled, hopefully. All Kirby asked for was time. According to Kirby, Sora was contracted to kill Zentreya. Kirby went on to say they'll try to find KimplE to help Zentreya. Kirby was in tears, genuinely concerned for the woman who took him in as her brother, and apologized that she has to be alone. Kirby ran to the portal at the edge of the room, leaving Zen alone, crying, as she wrote to herself. "Sora...can do it..." She thought to herself. She walked over to Joey's name, gently nuzzling it, and placing her hand on it, before she broke down. June 14th (Please forgive this humble Observer. As tonight was slow. He watched and cried with Zentreya and a good chunk of the community, so he barely got caught up in the RP. He also, concerned about the hideous cracking and crunching noise of his right wrist, went to the doctors, had it x-rayed, and now has a brace on it for the time being. (the brace doesn't help). So please, forgive this lacking entry.~ Lamango) Kitty Bot Activates: KimplE appeared near Chipz and Lanfear, as they stood in some kind of shrine. As the two flirted, KimplE offered to take them to meet an ArchAngel. The two agreed, as they followed KimplE, but got sidetracked. (Quit flirting.) Suddenly Morgan Freeman appeared on a boat, overlooking the trio. The four conversed, about theres books missing from the Archives, and Chipz saying he may not be in the books anymore. Morgan went away, came back looking for his keys, threatened to find out what's in Lanfear's locket, and went to look for his keys once more. Chipz informed KimplE that the Archives possibly don't have the answer he wants. Mimika showed up at the tail end. Art Gallery: Chipz brought KimplE to a private corner of the Art Gallery, where Chipz explained he's suffering from headaches, making rash choices, and can't understand anything. Lanfear went to take everyone to a nicer place, as KimplE consoled Chipz. Lanfear then whisked Chipz away to a new world, as KimplE took Mimika on an adventure. June 15th KimplE and Kuri: KimplE, after being summoned to a group of people (including Satchii, Ashunera, Kuri, SciFri, Azreal, Miss Universe, Cor Vous, Karakov, and Mimika), all gathered, as Kuri thanked the all knowing Kitty Bot for helping him achieve who he is. Kuri asked the all knowing KimplE, being able to view many cycles, if he was going to win against the Don, and how many times he did. KimplE stated many. Kuri, thanking KimplE, offered to protect the robot, even offering her to take her out for Ice Cream. Ashunera asked how KimplE could even eat Ice Cream, and KimplE asked her the same thing. Ashunera tried to explain that she ate ice cream with her mouth, but KimplE responded: "Neat story." Rad's Gone Mad: (For full storyline, please, view the video Rad posted: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JuFXv-73NZ4 it is part two of her own side of the RP.) Meeting with MaTSix: Rad appeared in a secluded location(MaTSix's Villa?) with Zero Guilt and You'veGotTheTouch. The trio found MaTSix alone in her house, apparently having torn the place apart and made a mess of the general area. Zero and Rad went about helping tidy up the place. The trio were nervous, with Touch standing back, as the tsundere got closer to them. Zero began to explain the situation to MaTSix. The blue haired apple giver didn't seem to care, actually laughing at the situation before starting to think. MaTSix then confirmed they only cared for Rad. (For Zero and Rad's protection, Touch jumped on the dining room table, gun drawn and on MaTSix at all times.) After more thinking, and Zero saying Joey doesn't care for anyone anymore, MaTSix ran down the hall, into the bathroom, and vanished, much to Rad's concern. Finding the Apple Giver: Zero came following Rad as she chased MaTSix, saying that Rad should go find her. Touch suddenly changed completely, almost hyperventalating, trying to calm down. Zero speculated that MaTSix was only laughing to hide her hurt, with Rad agreeing. As the trio stayed in MaTSix's Villa, Touch began to show concern about everyone, how everyone's being indecisive. Zero began to say everyone they ever cared about ran away, and the same thing is happening to Rad. "If he (Joey) doesn't care, what are we even doing?" Touch stated. Zero went on to say Zentreya was to blame, causing more trouble then Lanfear did at this point, literally trying to play with the hearts of Joey, Chipz, and Lanfear, and ruining all ties with everyone on all sides, leading to a downward spiral. June 16th This Moment is Mine: (After mourning her salad, and a dance from Rie Ota the oni girl, Zentreya went to the presentation room.) Zentreya sat in the Presentation Room, Joey showed up, greeting the red headed leader gentlemanly like, giving her a hug. The Bagel Mafioso offered to find a place to bring Zentreya to, (No singing this time.). While Joey had his back turned to Zentreya, the Red Devil slowly reached out, before pulling her hand back. Bows and Arrows: Joey brought Zen to an archery map. Joey speculated that since Zentreya was the 'queen' of the A.L.A, she had to be a good shot. After fumbling with some arrows, Joey took Zen in his arms, showing her how to shoot. The two decided to have a friendly compitition with each other. Joey 'won' a balloon for Zen, and the leader waved to it as it flew away, almost sadly. VRPill Bar(?): Zentreya followed Joey into a new Bar (His favorite he's never been to.) Seeing no bartender, Zentreya went and raided the bar, taking the champane (oddly named Lamanga), and the two sat down, Joey being sorry for dragging Zen into this, as the leader looked sadly into her wine bottle. Joey asked about the A.L.A, if everything was OK in their neck of the woods, Zentreya lying, saying everything was ok. Joey then started a drinking game. (Dear god... Really?)The two started to explore the hotel and bar, with Zentreya tossed the bottles of Lamanga (I'm offended.). As Joey went on to choose a next place, Zentreya sadly huddled up against his back. Tickling the Ivories: Joey brought Zen to the Piano playing map, where the leader attempted to play the piano. Joey took over and made a horrible song. (I'm offended. Again.) Zentreya decided to take Joey to-- Ring Toss: The two began a friendly compeition. Joey wagered a kiss on the cheek. The two continued their little game. Zen continued to fall off the side of the map, and Joey dove off after her in panic. As they got back to the game, Zentreya cheated, smacking the rectangle out of Joey's hand, and this somehow launched Joey skyward. Joey then figured out Zentreya was stealing the object to throw. Joey went on, naming random names, and Zen 'won' the game. Zen asked for a kiss from Joey, on the cheek. Joey went on to ask who she wanted it from, she shut him up with the kiss. Onto the Next: The two traveled to a city, where Joey held an umbrella over the two (despite it not raining) as they explored Japan together. (With Joey offending the Japanese home grown Lamango.) Upon finding a high building, Joey apologized how he dragged her into this. He went on to confess he loved Zen very much, how he trusted her and enjoyed her being by his side. Zen shyly kissed his cheek, being compared to an angel. (Oooh boy...)He went on to say he wouldn't have changed this for the world, as Jurassic Park music played(?'') Joey went on to say he wants these moments to continue, and that he was gonna go run some errands...He then moon walked off the side of the building, as Jurassic Park music swelled to a crescendo, screaming for help. Zen broke down in a fit of laughter before going to help the falling mafia boss. Totes her Oats: Oathmeal arrived at Club Rogue (''as the lag hit), hugged Lanfear, and were greeted by SciFri, VII and Chipz. The vampire brought the two Nekos to the drink station, as Egg greeted his mother. The vampire flirted with Lanfear (Again, what else is new.) As Chipz went to meet and greet, Oathmeal and Lanfear were joined by fellow Neko, Cor Vous, and Ashunera snuck up behind them. The duo met Crumbster, Drek, Kuri, and others. (Due to dying from laughter from Joey's fall, I couldn't document this entirely.) Drek came to ask why Lanfear, Crumbster and Oathmeal didn't spit on him, even saying Joey spit on him. After Lanfear poked VII's eyes, Crumbster brought up Lanfear's mother, and the Neko looked down in sadness. Oath gets Summoned: Oathmeal appeared in a world where she was met with SciFri, Kuri, Ashunera, Folkona, and Satchii. Kuri went on to say Oathmeal is his dear friend, and SciFri stepped up to explain the group, a team of people who were neutral, aiming to protect Lanfear and Oathmeal. Kuri once again stepped out, angerly stating he won't let anything happen to Lanfear. Mimika suddenly appeared, smacking Kuri. Zen at the Club: Zentreya came to the club, instantly told to strip by Chipz. She unwisely got on the pole as the club watched, and Kuri came in, threatening Chipz. Zen ran away, and Chipz demanded more dance. Kuri confronted Zentreya. Chipz took Lanfear to privately speak on the ship, as Drek harassed Oathmeal. Crumbster and Zentreya spoke, with the small angry person confiding in her. Chipz went on to ask Lanfear to stay with him, as Drek now changed targets to Zentreya. Zen appeared on the side of the ship, getting spotted by Chipz, running away, until sneaking back Zen, Lan, Oath, Chipz: Chipz took Zentreya aside, asking if the rumors of Joey amassing an army were true. Zentreya shook her head now, as Oathmeal and Lanfear watched on. Mimika joined the two nekos, enjoying the company from Lanfear. Chipz asked the red devil to find information or a truth behind these rumors, (possibly started by the Don?). Lanfear went on to mock Zentreya, saying she's old. Zen met with Crumb and VII on the bridge, talking about something important going down. Don: The Don appeared, and him and Kuri started to fight, as VII, Cor Vous, Crumbster, Ashunera, Folkona, Faey, Minerva, SciFri and several dozen others . Kuri ran Don through with his sword, as the two went over their past, Don wondering if he could ever get forgiveness. Don apparently was dying, as Kuri broke into tears. The Don was then sent to the void. Kitty Talk?: As Zen watched Don talk more and more, Lanfear came over, beckoning Zentreya to follow her. Mimika, Oathmeal and Crumbster joined them, as Chipz happily greeted them. Chipz sang to the gathered cat girls and red devil. (Creep. Of course.) Somewhere someone heard the words: Joey, Army, This Location, Marching. End Games (Part 1): Ashunera confronted her sister, talking about the possibly misinformation that is making Chipz freak out. Ash then went on to say seeing Kuri and Don fight made her glad that they were such loving siblings. After the shorter red head went to talk to Chipz, Zentreya was confronted by an odd woman, asking if she could take a photo to help Don regain his memories. Zentreya then went to the Calm room, writing to herself. "I'm an idiot, questioning my own heart. Killing myself... Running away..." The Red Head slowly wrote, sadly looking into the star filled room. "I can controll my other side... I will." Zen confirmed to herself. "I saw what happiness is.." Zen went on to explain she laughed, she loved. "This moment is mine and it will always be there." Zen sadly smiled. Zen went on to say she wants that piece of heaven. "Just once... just to be in love, and happy....Please.." Zentreya sadly asked no one in particular. "He is my heaven..." Zen sadly responded to her question. "He made me feel whole." She seemed to be argueing with herself at this point. "I...love him." At this time, the Observer's feed on Zentreya cut out. Back at the Club: Lanfear and Oathmeal listen to Roflgator talking to Chipz, as KimplE suddenly appeared. (Due to Lamango's wrists, now both, locking up, and fingers being barely able to move, he gave up, tapped out, and will let other Observers do the job.) Zero vs Lanfear: (URGH WELP, SO MUCH FOR MY WRIST) Zero Guilt confronted Lanfear, about her feelings, all the pain she's went through, all the lost she experienced. The maid was in tears, wanting to know an answer for themselves, not for Joey, Zentreya, Ashunera, they wanted a solid answer. Zero claimed everyone was at fault. After begging for an answer, explaining that every word from EVERYONE'S mouth was nothing but a silver dagger in their back, even saying Joey and Chipz are hurting Lanfear. Lanfear comforted the small maid, saying sorry for everything. Zero cried, blaming it all on herself, saying she didn't care enough. "I just wanna go back to when it was all happy. I wanna see you all as family, but I see only strangers." Zero asked why Lanfear tore the family apart. After asking Lanfear again for a solid answer, the Neko wrote she can't give them the answer to her question, and that were things she couldn't talk about. "I thought you were my friend, I really thought so...But you don't care...Only care about yourself. Why do you hurt everyone? Why do you do this? You're a liar...Just like everyone else..." Zero stared almost expressionlessly at Lanfear, who broke down and cried. "I'm done feeling sorry for everybody else." Zero broke down as well. Chipz came over, asking if they were drinking. Zero Continues: Zero had enough. "Go ahead. Run away. Run away with Chipz. Run away with Joey. It's all you ever do..." Lanfear dashed off, in tears, as Zero began to berate Oathmeal, saying she shouldn't have introduced the two, how Oathmeal taught Lanfear to run. "You think it's fun leaving us behind? Thinking nothing about us anymore!? I don't care about cycles. I don't care. I want everyone to be happy. I want Lanfear to be happy. If she can't help herself, then I can't help her. Be the better sister, Oathmeal...This has been a waste of time, love...everything." "Just...go...I wanna be alone..." Zero sadly walked to the cockpit of the ship, sobbing, as Oathmeal rushed off to find Lanfear. Trivia * It is revealed that there's only three humans in this RP at this point. Joey Bagels, Rebel Kenny Kkona, and Rad. Category:Crossover Chronicles Category:Events